Stuck
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: When Neville's girlfriend comes to visit him for Christmas vacation Draco Malfoy falls in love. Also Harry might be too. Which one wil she chose or is she stuck forever?
1. Finding Out

"What's this?" Draco Malfoy said picking up a letter that had fallen out of Neville Longbottoms' pocket. " A letter? From whom?"   
" Can I have that back please?" Neville's voice slowly softened. Neville was afraid of Draco on account of him being the bully.   
"Well, well Looks like Neville had a girlfriend. Chloe seems to be her name." Malfoy's voice rang through the corridor.   
"Give it back Malfoy!" Ah! Harry Potter to the rescue.  
"Why should I?" Malfoy was being as stubborn as usual.  
"Its not yours."   
"What? This?" He shook the letter. "This letter?" He glanced at the floor. "Is this her?"   
"Yes." Neville again spoke softly.  
"She's hot. Stated Malfoy. His two friends, Crabbe and Golye agreed, also.  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! I WON'T LET YOU!" Neville screamed at them.   
" Why not?" Draco pushed the issue.  
"Because she's a…a…"  
"Oh spit it out!" Now Draco's pale white face was getting redder by the second in fury.  
"She's a muggle." Neville finally said and let out a sigh of relief. Malfoy would never go after a muggle. He's father would kill him. The Malfoy's are the richest, sneakiest, and evilest in the whole Wizardary world.   
"Pretty hot for a muggle." Goyle spoke up.  
"Yeah" Malfoy and Crabbe agreed.   
"Ugh!" Neville gave up and stormed back to Gryffindor common room. He didn't know what to do.  
* * *  
"Neville what's wrong?" His good friend, Hermione Granger asked. Her and Ron Weasley's sister, Ginny, was reading their 'Witch Weekly' magazine.  
"Its Malfoy" he stammered.  
"Really Neville you shouldn't let him get to you like that." Ginny spoke up.  
"But he might steal my girlfriend."  
"Who is she?" Hermione asked seeming very interested.  
"Her name is Chloe Smite. She's a muggle. She lives next door to me."  
"Malfoy wants to date a muggle!" the girls exclaimed.   
"Surprisingly, yeah."  
"Well how would he meet her?" Asked Ginny.  
" Well he has my letter and she is coming to visit during Christmas break. I've already cleared it with Dumbledore.   
"Oh no that's bad." Hermione stated. Just then the Harry and Ron burst through the entrance.  
"Here's your letter Neville. Sorry but Malfoy took the picture." Harry told him while giving him the torn letter.  
"Its ok. Did he read the letter?"  
"Yep. He can't wait to meet her." Ron answered.  
"Great!" and he went up to his dormitory to go to bed.   
* * *  
"By the end of Christmas vacation I will have myself a girlfriend." Draco boasted to his faithful companions.   
"Can't wait to see his face when I ask her to sit with me at dinner." Goyle stated.  
"She'll sit with me!" Draco raised his voice.  
"Then I'll ask her to take a walk with me around Hogsmeade.   
"No I will and I'll buy her a Christmas gift!" Malfoy was trying to be better than his friends.   
"NO I WILL!" Both Crabbe and Goyle screamed. Then all hell broke out.   
* * *   
NevillesAcdentGrl: Hey guys!  
LijnOrlisgurlFBL: hi  
Salior1037: Hello  
Y108dude: hi wassup?  
NevillesAcdentGrl: I'm packin u?  
LijnOrlisgurlFBL: workin on Science Fair  
NevillesAcdentGrl: Oh I'm done with mine!  
Salior1037: me too I'm just chillin  
Y108dude: I don't see why we have to go to school tomorrow! We get out at 11   
NevillesAcdentGrl: Then I'm off to Hogwarts!  
LijnOrlisgurlFBL: You know what to do if you see Oliver and Harry? Right?   
Salior1037: Tell Ron I said Hi!  
Y108dude: same with Hermione  
NevillesAcdentGrl: I know what to do but I doubt that I'll see Oliver but who knows he might call some Qudditch practices lol  
LijnOrlisgurlFBL: EEEEEKKKKK  
Salior1037: guys I g2g cya   
Y108dude: bye Mackenzie 


	2. The Arrival

It was Friday, Chloe, Mackenzie and Christian were waiting for the bus. They were to engross in a conversation to notice that a white owl was circling around them. Then another student screamed out, "Look at that owl!"  
"Hedwig!" The 3 friends screamed.  
"She has a letter." Mac noticed. "Oh please read!"  
"Not here…at breakfast maybe." Chloe responded. "Now Hedwig I want you to go to my house and wait till I call you. Ok?" With the orders the owl fell off and the bus pulled up.  
* * *   
"Harry can I borrow Hedwig? Neville asked him going down the marble staircase to breakfast. "I need to send a letter to Chloe."  
"Why would you do that, I mean come on you are going to see her in an hour are you not?" Harry responded.  
"I'm going to tell not to come."  
"But she's been looking forward to come." Whined Ron.   
"I know but Malfoy…"  
"Forget about him. If she likes that much then she'll stay with you." Hermione assured him. "Besides I don't know anyone who would like a sleeze like Malfoy!"  
"Me? A sleeze? Puh-lease!" he walked past them. "Oh thanks for the picture." He showed the 4 of them the picture of Chloe in a heart.   
"You should have put it in a circle because hearts can be broken and circles go on forever." Ginny spoke, she been following them. Malfoy shrugged it off and kept walking.  
* * *   
"Oh My Gosh! Chloe exclaimed when she opened the letter at breakfast.   
"What does it say?" Mackenzie excitingly stated.   
"Uh-oh!"   
"WHAT?! TELL ME!" Mac can be really impatient at times and this was one of them.   
"The meanest, slimiest, rudest, evilest person likes me. His name is Draco Malfoy. Harry wrote to me to tell me that."  
"Wait till Strattus hears that. She'll flip! Christian reminded everyone.  
"I'll flip over what?" she asked.  
"Well…" Chloe started but Mac finished wish, "Harry wrote to Chloe!"  
"WHAT! OMG! LET ME SEE IT!!!!! I LOVE YOU CHLO!" exclaimed Strattus. She was very thrilled, so thrilled that so was jumping up and down.   
"Here I'm writing him back." She responded.   
* * *   
"Can't wait till later Longbottom." Malfoy was really getting on his nerves and he was trying every possible way to think of ways to stop him. Chloe was his girl not Malfoys'.   
"Just ignore him and concentrate on your potion." Hermione told him.   
Neville whined, "I'm trying! I really am."  
"Ok that's all I ask. It's almost time for lunch."  
"Draco and Chloe. Chloe Malfoy. That has a nice ring to it. "  
Neville over heard Malfoy tell Crabbe and Goyle.   
"No, Chloe Crabbe."  
"Nope, Chloe Goyle." Then a fight broke out.  
"BOYS!" Professor Snape screamed. " Stop fighting over a muggle. It's another one of yor own kind that you want. Especially you Malfoy." Snape was cold to Malfoy. This is unusual. Draco was his favorite student.   
* * *   
Dear Harry,   
Thank you for the warning. I'll stay close to you guys. Talk to you later. (literally 8hrs lol)  
Byezerz  
~YChloeY~  
P.S. My friend Strattus thinks you're hot.  
Chloe reread the letter. Then her friends did.  
"NO! Not the last ps!" Strattus screamed.   
"Too late. But I think he'll like you too." Chloe informed her.  
"Really?"  
"Really!"   
* * *  
"Well, Neville. What time is it?" Draco asked slyly.  
"Its 5:00." He said. Glancing at his watch.  
"Shouldn't Chloe be coming soon?" he asked again. With that the doors of Hogwarts flew open and there she stood wrapped in her purple winter coat. Neville looked over to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, their faces where to the floor.  
"Neville!" she screamed. She dropped her book bag and gave him a huge hug.   
"What is that?" Ron asked.   
"Oh that's my CD player." And she started dancing and singing to 'Another Opening Another Show'. "…What? am I doing something wrong?"   
"No, no. I was just admiring the way you dance." Malfoy told her.  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"Good."   
"OK!" she was happy again and her beautiful smile lit up her whole face.   
"Time for dinner." Harry told everyone.  
"Great! I'm starved. That was a long train ride." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny just laughed.   
"Chloe would you sit with me?" Malfoy asked.  
"Who might you be? Draco Malfoy?" Chloe persisted.  
"Yea I guess you've heard of me." Draco's ego was growing by the second.  
"Yea I have and not very nice things. Like how you pick on my boyfriend and his friends. So, for as long as I'm around there will be none of that. I have beat some one up before and I will do it again. I may seem all sweet and innocent but I do have my moments so watch out!"  
"Um…Hun you are in the wizardary world." Draco assured her.  
"Well I can still try!"   
"But I can beat you easily with a few simple spells."  
"Oh well I don't need magic!" 


	3. Realizing

"Wow! She really must like Neville" Hermione whispered to Ron.   
"I can't believe she stood up to Draco Malfoy for me. Wow!" Neville was very shocked that his muggle girlfriend would do.  
"She must really like you." Harry added. Then their attention was brought back to Draco and Chloe. Draco had just kissed her. Full on her lips! She backed a way, shocked, then slapped him acrossed the face. She picked up her bookbag and stomped in the Great Hall. Neville followed.   
"Malfoy that was rude!" Harry told him.  
"Is that not me?" he asked and swifted past in the hall.   
* * *  
"Chloe I'm really sorry bout that." Neville comforted her. He brushed a tear from her eye. "At least take you coat off." She did. But then started to cry harder.   
"Oh Neville its not your fault. Its just that...that was my first kiss. I wanted it to be you." She broke into another set of tears. All Neville did and could do was hold her. Hold her dancing body. Neville really liked Chloe. He might even love her.  
Just then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Chloe felt another strong hand on her back. She looked up to see that it was Malfoy.  
"What do you want? Haven't you caused enough damage?" Draco wanted to answer but just stared into beautiful brown eyes. Until now he did not have a soft spot in his heart. Something about her was vaguely familiar. He remembered staring into a kind of eyes like this before. Draco couldn't place where though.   
"Draco I think you better leave." Said told him. Oddly, Draco reluctantly moved. He walked right out of the Great Hall with out any supper.   
* * *   
Draco walked back up to his dormitories. He needed to think. He has seen those eyes before. But he couldn't place where.   
"Maybe...Naw it couldn't be...could it?" Draco thought outloud. He remembered when he was 5, he went with his father to visit 


	4. Reliving the Horror

"What about my parents?" Chloe asked Malfoy. This cannot be happening! She thought her parents have been dead for 10yrs now. I can remember the day like it was yesterday.   
  
* * * Flashback* * *   
  
"Mommy can Draco come over to play." 5 year old Chloe asked.  
"Sure sweetie." She was excited to have him over. She really liked him but she didn't think he liked her since he always teased her. As soon as she sent the owl, within 5mins another returned. Draco would be arriving for lunch at 12. Yay! She jumped up and down then ran and told her mommy. At the end of the letter, Chloe didn't read it because she was too busy being happy about her crush coming over, but it said in very small letters prepare to die this was done by no other himself, Lucisous Malfoy. Chloe's mom, Sadie, knew he meant her and her husband Haley. They had been talking about the Malfoy's. How they were so rich. How they were so evil. How they are glad that the dark lord, Voldemort, is gone. Later that night her parents were killed. She hung onto Draco.   
  
* * * End of Flasback * * *  
  
"Oh no! Your Draco?" Chloe asked coming out of her awful memories.  
"Yes i am." Chloe lunged her self forward into his arms and cried. Cried like there was no tomorrow. Neville was furious that he stomped up to the dormitories with Harry and Ron close behind. Hermione and Ginny gave Draco an evil look and walked out to gossip about what just happened.   
"Oh Draco, I've been waiting till the day i meet you and now i have." Chloe stammered after awhile.  
"Sh its ok. Let's go back to my dorm and talk ok?" Chloe nodded and muscular Draco picked up he limp body and carried her to his private room.  
* * *  
"I can't believe she went to him like that!" cried Neville laying face down on his bed with Ron and Harry on either side.  
"May be theres more to the story. Why dont we go back down to let her explain." Harry suggested.  
"Fine." They staggered downstairs to find them not there but her bookbag and ringing cell phone.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked.   
"Her cellphone." Neville responded. "Should we answer it?" Ron asked.  
"Shure Ron. remember no screaming." Hermione reminded him walking into the Great Hall with Ginny by her side.  
"I''m not going to do it. Harry is!" and he shoved the phone to him.   
"Hello?" he asked in a shaky voice.   
"Hi. Who is this?" a girls sexy voice responded.   
" My names Harry Potter. You?"  
"OMG YOUR HARRY THE POTTER! I MEAN HARRY POTTER?" Strat yelled into the phone. Harry held the phone away from his ear, then pulled it back.  
"Sry" Strat apologized. "Is Chloe there?"  
"Actually we dont know where she is."   
"Wat?!"   
"She's not here"  
"Well have her call me back."  
"Name?"  
"Strattus"  
"Oh so your Strattus." Harry stated with a touch of sarcasm.  
"Yea well i got to go bye." and she hung up before he said bye.   
* * *  
"Chloe hunnie are you ok?" Draco asked her as he layed her down on his bed. She was very limp and weak and still crying.  
"Shhh its going to be ok. Why dont we catch up on our lives?"   
"Ok. How are your grades?"  
"Good cept for Transfiguration."  
"Awww"  
"How bout you?"  
"Good. I'm in Honors classes so its a bit harder."  
"Thats good to hear. What about your dancing? I know you loved it."  
"Great i'm on the dance team at school."   
"Thats awesome. Any loves?"  
"Neville and I flirt with all the boys at my school but dont tell him that." They laughed. "Did you have a crush on me?"  
"Yes thats why i teased you so much."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now u have to show me one of your dances."   
"Ok but my cds are in my book bag did u happen to bring it?'  
"No sry"   
"Thats ok. We'll walk down and get it." she took his hand and said," Lead the way"  
* * *  
"Who was that?" Ron asked.  
"Strattus" Harry replied.  
"Oh, the girl who likes you?" again, Ron asked.   
"How did you know?" Neville asked very confused.  
"We just know." The two boys said in unison.  
Just then Chloe and Draco walked in hand in hand laughing about a funny joke. Neville just stared crying not to cry. It wasn't working well. Chloe just realized Neville was standing there and asked, "Neville what's wrong? You look like you are about to cry."  
"You and Malfoy?" he stammered as he wiped his face of the tears that had started to flow.   
"Let me explain." So, Chloe started to relive the horrid event for the second time that day. Draco was comforting her to the disgrace of the Gryffindors.   
"Oh I am so sorry Chlo. I didn't know." Then Neville gave her a big bear hug tackling her to the ground. The two lovers laughed about it and got back up really red in the face.  
"Come on Chloe lets go to bed... you must be really tired."   
"Uh...actually Neville if you didn't mind I was going to spend the night with Draco since we haven't seen each other in like 10yrs." was Chloe's response.   
"Uh yea that's ok. I'll see you in the morning" He kissed her goodnight as the Gryffindors stared at him with shocking faces. 


End file.
